The game of golf is understood to be a primary player participation game, i.e., more persons play the game of golf than any other game or sport. It is estimated that in order of fifteen million persons in the United States play the game of golf one or more times per year. The frequency of which each player plays the game of golf is dictated by many factors. Initially and the most significant is the weather; simply, golf is a seasonal game. Accordingly, especially in the northern climates, golf is played in the Spring, Summer, and Fall, with emphasis on play in the summer months.
It is appreciated that there presently exists sheltered driving ranges. However, it is equally appreciated that these driving range facilities are not adequate for providing the variety of play and the challenge associated with the game of golf.
From another standpoint, the public golf courses are crowded. The private golf courses are expensive and exclusive. Eighty six percent of the active number of golfers in the United States play on about fifty percent of the golf courses.
To compound the situation the rate of new golf course development has not kept pace with the increase of golfers. The cost of land and new golf course construction has prohibited the meeting of public demand for this type of outdoor recreation.